Piromancia
thumb|Conjurando piromancia com a [[Pyromancy Flame|Chama Piromantica.|298px]] Pyromancia é um tipo de magia em Dark Souls. Informação Geral Todas as piromancias, até as que não são relacionadas ao fogo, são conjuradas com a Pyromancy Flame. Para adquirir uma, basta escolher a classe inicial Pyromancer, ou conversar com os treinadores: Laurentius of the Great Swamp depois que ele for resgatado (e se o jogadaor ainda não possui uma Pyromancy Flame), ou Eingyi se o jogador possuir Inteligência igual a 11 ou mais. Para ascender a Pyromancy Flame é necessário um dos treinadores mencionados anteriormente, assim como a Quelana of Izalith, que pode aprimorar ainda mais que Laurentius ou Eingyi. Ao contrário da Feitiçaria ou Milagres, piromancias não dependem de Atributos para sua força. Ao invés disso, os jogadores podem aprimorar a Pyromancy Flame até o total de 21 vezes para aumentar o dano das magias. Isso significa que os jogadores podem usar as piromancias para dar um alto dano em níveis baixos - deixando muito útil para PvP. Infelizmente, muitas piromancias compartilham a deficiência de ter um alcance limitado e tempo para conjuração baixo. Isso significa que para usar as piromancias apropriadamente, os jogadores precisam planejar antes e prever o movimento dos inimigos. Isso torna as piromancias perigosas para se usar em combate de perto, especialmente contra outros jogadores, mas com algum treino são uma excelente escolha. A velocidade de conjuração das piromancias podem ser aumentadas investindo almas no atributo Destreza, com um limite de 46 pontos, depois a velocidade não será mais aumentada. Lore Antes da criação da piromancia, feitiços de fogo eram usados pela Bruxa de Izalith, suas Filhas do Caos, e mais tarde pelo Demon Firesage.Izalith Catalyst description.Demon's Catalyst description. A Bruxa e suas filhas usaram feitiços de fogo para desafiar os dragões antigosFire Tempest description. e eram conjurados por um catalisador assim como as Feitiçarias. Em sua tentativa de duplicar a Primeira Chama, a Bruxa de Izalith e algumas de suas filhas foram engolidas pela recém formada Bed of Chaos.Chaos Storm description. Isso também resultou no nascimento da Piromancia e todo o conhecimento sobre a feitiçaria de fogo desapareceu. Quelana of Izalith, uma Filha do Caos, conseguiu escapar da catástrofe criada pela sua mãe. Quelana é creditada como "mãe da piromancia"Gold-Hemmed Black Hood description. e é provavelmente a criadora das piromancias primitivas.Firestorm description.Fire Whip description. Quelana ensina sua arte para alguns estudantes e agora reside em Blighttown. Salaman, um estudante de Quelana por mais de 200 anos antes dos eventos envolvendo o Morto-vivo Escolhido,Dialogue with Quelana of Izalith. foi o inventor da magia Great FireballGreat Fireball description.. Carmina, o pupilo de Salaman mais bem sucessido, é creditado por ter levado a arte para novas direções.Flash Sweat description. As piromancias de Carmina focam em conhecer o "eu interior",Iron Flesh description. e Power Within foi mantido em segredo pelos eons devido à sua natureza perigosa.Power Within description. Eingyi, um carregador de ovos servo da Dama Justa, foi banido do Great Swamp como um herege por sua perversões da piromancia.Poison Mist description. As piromancias de Eingyi são diferentes da forma original, mostrando que as piromancias podem ser transformadas em algo além da mera manipulação do fogo.Toxic Mist description. A maioria dos piromantes, e muitas das magias rudimentares que eles utilizam, parecem originar do Grande Pântano,Fireball description. uma região remota onde os moradores eram motivados.Tattered Cloth Hood description. Devido à sua natureza primitiva, Piromancia é muitas vezes evitada por culturas mais avançadasDialogue with Laurentius of the Great Swamp. e muitos Feiticeiros zombam da sua simplicidade.Great Combustion description. Piromancias Conquistas/Troféus Referências en:Pyromancy (Dark Souls) Categoria:Dark Souls: Mágica